Un pobre Pierrot
by Elizabeth Edwards
Summary: Un Pierrot que esconde todo detrás de su máscara... ¿Será una chica capaz de ver su rostro? ¿Ganará el amor?


**La canción Pierrot no me pertenece ni Vocaloid, todo es de propiedad de sus respectivos autores a los cuales agradezco. **

(Aviso: Es una historia bastante larga que no quise separar en capítulos ya que no pude encontrar el momento exacto para cortarla, lo siento mucho es que en algún momento se llega a tornar aburrida o muy extensa, pero deseaba recalcar la esencia de los personajes.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sea de su agrado.)

La luna brillaba en el cielo, compartiendo su resplandor con las estrellas, luciendo toda su belleza, una brisa veraniega comenzaba en sentirse en el pueblo, todos parecían tener un ánimo totalmente optimista y alegre, creando en todo el lugar una atmósfera atractiva y agradable.

Pero había quienes a los cuales la brisa veraniega no era capaz de brindarle ninguna alegría ni mucho menos era capaz de cambiar su ánimo, contentarse por cosas como la llegada del verano le parecía una absoluta trivialidad al alcalde de ese pequeño pueblo. Había mucho por hacer, tareas de mayor relevancia para él, tal como cuidar su economía, mantener un buen estatus social, asistir a reuniones importantes entre otras cosas. Era un hombre frío, dueño de una personalidad distante. Muchos sujetos aseguraban no haberlo visto sonreír nunca exceptuando las veces que realizaba un buen trato. Ni su hija era capaz de sacarle una sonrisa o algún otro gesto que denotara alguna otra expresión que no fuera de seriedad, gravedad o similares; Ni siendo la mejor de la clase, ni sus dotes para el violín, ni su personalidad amable y formal, ni su comportamiento ejemplar eran suficientes para él.

Claire, su hija simplemente había aprendido a aceptar a su padre tal cual, después de todo el siempre le repetía "Quiero lo mejor para mi hija" aunque lo decía de manera mecánica e indiferente. Sólo a veces se preguntaba que había visto su madre en aquel "ser indiferente" más conocido como su padre. "Seguramente en un pasado, antes de que mi madre muriera era diferente" pensaba constantemente. Solía acompañar a su hija a todos los eventos importantes a los cuales era invitado, bailes, cenas, óperas, además de asistir a los conciertos de violín que su heredera daba a su corta edad, aunque en sus ojos apáticos no había nada parecido a un orgullo paternal. Sólo eran ojos. Ojos tan vacíos como su propio corazón.

Claire al contrario de su padre, era una joven querida por todos aquellos quienes tenían el placer de conocerla, poseedora de un alma gentil, dispuesta a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Pero aquella personalidad contraria a la de su progenitor comenzaba a sentir una necesidad de ese amor paternal, de alguien familiar. Pero el único a quién tenía era a su padre. Nunca antes le había afectado, pero por primera vez comenzaba a sentirse mal con aquel trato… Necesitaba una distracción, algo que evitara que su ánimo decayera.

Un día normal de verano, se sintió algo aburrida en casa, por lo que quiso ir a dar una caminata, eso siempre la había relajado, además disfrutaba ir al pueblo ya que solía encontrarse con muchas personas que conocía, con los cuales tenía una conversación espontánea y agradable. Así es como emprendió su salida no sin antes avisarle a su padre.

-Adelante Claire. Recuerda volver temprano- dijo su padre sin despegar la vista de un par de papeles.

Asintió a la orden de su padre, pues este siempre le repetía que debía llegar al menos una hora antes de que el sol se escondiera. Se dispuso a retirarse de ahí.

Su andar era lento ya que el sol estaba entibiando de una manera muy agradable, extrañamente no vio a casi nadie por el centro de aquel pueblo, había un par de niños jugando y otras personas en sus tiendas, pero no más que eso. Y no recordaba que aquel fuera un día festivo o parecido. Continuó con su andar, hasta que llegó a un terreno bastante espacioso en el cual había una carpa de circo. Era bastante alta y colorida, se acercó a mirarla más de cerca, había oído hablar sobre circos, pero realmente nunca había entrado a uno. Se quedó contemplando la carpa uno segundos más, se fue por el borde de esta, hasta llegar a la parte de atrás.

Habían algunos árboles inmensos en aquel sitio, un pasto verde claro, y algunos arbustos. Todo ese verde contrastaba con el hermoso cielo celeste. Nunca había prestado atención a la belleza natural de ahí. Se sentó apoyada en unos de los árboles y cerró los ojos.

Comenzó a pensar un poco en su situación y en su padre. ¿Es que estaba haciendo algo mal? Quizá debía esforzarse un poco más con el violín y con sus estudios, tal vez eso ayudaría en algo. Se había prometido a sí misma no ponerse triste al pensar, pero no lo podía evitar ¿Por qué no podía sacar tan sólo una sonrisa de su padre? ¿Por qué? Se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y no evitó que una lágrima saliera, si se esforzaba más al tratar de ser ejemplar sólo conseguiría deprimirse en el intento. Otra lágrima corrió por su rostro y así unas cuantas más.

Alguien creyó escuchar el llanto de una chica, era el Pierrot de aquel circo. Él estaba un poco más allá practicando con su monociclo y unas pelotas su equilibrio combinado con malabarismos, realmente nunca había podido hacerlo bien, pero si deseaba permanecer en aquel lugar, debía esforzarse hasta conseguir poder hacerlo totalmente bien. Durante un momento dejó todo a un lado y fue a ver quién era la persona que lloraba.

Observó a una chica de cabello rubio que escondía su rostro entre sus brazos, apoyada de un árbol y vestida de forma bastante elegante. Se puso delante de ella y cortó una flor que acercó a ella. Claire había escuchado los pasos y levantó su rostro, se encontró con un chico que usaba una máscara de Pierrot. No supo que responder al ver la flor ofrecida, pero la aceptó y sonrió alegre ante ese pequeño acto, el chico se fue corriendo a buscar su monociclo y las esferas. Regresó con ellas y se puso frente a Claire, por primera vez pudo hacer un equilibrio perfecto, la chica miraba asombrada el acto, y en el momento de hacer malabarismos quedó maravillada. Nunca antes había visto eso, sonrió y limpió su rostro con la mano que tenía libre. Nuevamente volvió a desaparecer al chico, para volver con una pelota de gran tamaño, esta vez intentaría pararse en ella. Se quedó observando en silencio el acto, Pierrot estaba concentrado en la tarea de subirse y lo consiguió. Claire aplaudió al ver balance que tenía sobre la pelota de goma. Pero el equilibrio al parecer duró poco porque cayó de espaldas y la pelota rebotó sobre él de una manera muy graciosa, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, la cual agradó al chico, había conseguido su objetivo de hacerla reír. El tiempo había pasado y ya debía irse para participar del espectáculo, con sus manos señaló la carpa.

-No puedo ir, no traje dinero para la entrada-dijo bajando el rostro.

El chico sonrió detrás de su máscara, la tomó suavemente por la muñeca y la guió por la parte de atrás. Ya había entrado a la carpa, habían algunas cajas, cuerdas, vestimentas, maquillaje y otras cientos de cosas por el lugar en un completo y colorido desorden. El chico la llevó hasta un lugar donde había una cortina, la movió y ella pudo ver al público, sin decirle nada la invito a ser parte del espectáculo, espero que ella se sentara y desapareció rápidamente para alistarse.

Observó a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, no pudo encontrar a nadie tan elegante como su padre, pero a cambio, encontró gente con sus rostros llenos de sonrisas, niños ansiosos y de ojos brillantes junto a sus padres. "Papá nunca me había traído a un circo." Pensó con cierto desconsuelo. Sus ideas fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de algunos instrumentos musicales como tambores, trompetas y otros que no podía distinguir bien por el ruido que se generaba. El acto estaba por comenzar.

Por un buen rato olvidó todos sus problemas, dejándose contagiar por la risa de los presentes, se admiraba de los malabares que realizaban algunos, por los trajes coloridos, y por la magia que parecía irradiar aquel sitio. Antes de que el acto terminara, salió aquel chico que estaba esperando, iba con su monociclo de antes y las esferas. Comenzó a balancearse con la misma destreza que había demostrado antes, pero algo salió mal, cayó de forma bastante fuerte, y por un segundo se preocupó por su estado. Él rápidamente se levantó y comenzó a fingir que se caía muchas veces con torpeza provocando así la risa de las personas. Los espectadores aplaudieron ante las gracias y ella, sólo un poco pues se había angustiado por la caída.

Se retiro del escenario dando paso al acto final. La cuerda floja. Miró la altura que había desde ahí al suelo, eran unos 8 metros y quizá un poco más. Siempre había tenido un cierto rechazo hacia las alturas, sintió temor a lo que podía ocurrir, abajo para proteger de una caída había una pequeña red, pero era muy frágil y dudaba si es que eso podía evitar una desgracia. El público hizo un silencio total, incluso los más inquietos y pequeños. Y el primer valiente se hizo presente, sólo llevaba consigo una vara para equilibrarse. Pasó por la delgada cuerda casi sin ninguna dificultad. El lugar se llenó de aplausos y aplausos eufóricos para luego volver a dar paso al silencio, era un segundo participante que tuvo la misma suerte del primero, recibiendo nuevamente una ovación. Llegó el turno del tercero. Sus ojos no podían creerlo, de nuevo era aquel chico. Ya no tenía miedo, sino terror. Si perdió el equilibrio en tierra no deseaba que lo intentara en aquella altura. Tapó su rostro y encogió todo su cuerpo, como si realizando esta acción pudiera evitar algo. Sólo destapó sus ojos cuando el público volvía a aplaudir, sintió que aquel ruido le devolvía el alma y el corazón al cuerpo.

Todos los que había participado en la función se acercaron para hacer una reverencia ante los asistentes, agradecer su atención y preferencia. Fue corriendo al mismo lugar de antes a esperar al chico de la máscara, deseaba hablar con él. Lo encontró sentado sobre una caja, con su rostro cubierto aún por la máscara que tenía una gran sonrisa y ojos alegres. En ella había dos diminutos agujeros que casi ni se notaban para permitir la visión.

-Quería agradecerte por hacer reír antes. Me gustó tu parte del espectáculo- dijo sonriendo ampliamente, pero guardando los modales como su padre solía repetirle. ¿Te dolió aquella caída?...

-Te vi llorando y… no dudé en quitar esas lágrimas de un rostro tan bonito haciéndote reír. ¿Me sale bien el papel de tonto? – Rió y apuntó su sonrisa.- La verdad si me dolió un poco, no fue una caída planeada.

-Quizá mañana pueda regresar como parte del público. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo, pero creo que ya se está haciendo tarde y mi padre debe estar enojado ya. ¡Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Claire!

El joven asintió y se despidió de ella con un gesto. Realmente deseaba volver a verla por ahí. Después de que se fue, se quitó la máscara. Tenía un rostro de cansado y se tiró al piso, realmente aquella caída le había dolido bastante, pero fue la que más risas había conseguido. Al menos había logrado sacar una hermosa sonrisa del rostro de Claire, un rostro que antes había estado opacado por lágrimas. Esbozó una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para descansar.

Claire iba corriendo a toda velocidad para regresar cuanto antes a casa. Llegó en menos de 15 minutos. Entró a casa con cuidado, arreglando su vestimenta y tratando de contralar la agitada respiración, pero su rostro estaba algo rojo por el esfuerzo. Su padre la regañó por el estado en el cual había llegado ya que una señorita debía mantener un paso lento y elegante. Bajó su cabeza y asintió todo lo dicho por este.

El resto del día fue igual al de siempre, la misma rutina; clases de violín, estudiar junto a su maestra, leer, clases de dibujo, y su lección de modales. Por la noche quedó igual de agotada como siempre, por lo que conciliar el sueño no le fue una tarea difícil.

Así es como Claire se había comprometido a regresar, deseaba preguntarle el nombre al Pierrot y ver su rostro sin máscara. Al día siguiente siguió con su exigente ritmo de vida, pero al tener la tarde libre volvió a pedir la autorización de su padre para irse. Este asintió algo extrañado, su hija no solía salir más de una o dos veces por semana.

-Adelante, ve. Pero no vuelvas en el mismo estado de ayer y otra cosa más, no descuides tus deberes diarios.

Salió de casa pero no sin dinero como había hecho el día anterior. Fue hasta la parte de atrás de la carpa, con la esperanza de ver al Pierrot. Y ahí lo encontró haciendo magia con un sombrero de copa, primero tiró un par de papeles arrugados dentro y luego sacó un ramo de flores. Aplaudió con entusiasmo al verlo, este no había sentido la llegada de Claire.

-Me alegra ver que hoy no estás llorando y sonríes. ¿Te gustaría ver algunos trucos de magia?

-No es necesario, pero… la verdad si me gustaría.-respondió.

El Pierrot fue en busca de un pequeño asiento para ella, sabía que la gente que vestía de forma elegante estaba acostumbrada a recibir un trato más preocupado. Pero a ella parecía no haberle importado, se había sentado en el pasto, riendo al ver que le habían llevado un asiento. El joven se lució con sus trucos de magia combinado una pizca de humor, adoraba ver una expresión feliz en el rostro de Claire. Si no fuese porque uno de sus compañeros lo había ido a buscar, habría seguido toda una tarde junto a ella. El hombre se quedó esperando por él, aunque miraba con una expresión tierna la escena de la despedida.

-¿Mañana vendrás nuevamente Claire? –Preguntó deseando escuchar un sí.

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias por todo… Y por favor ten cuidado, trata de no caerte… al menos no tan fuerte. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

El hombre no deseaba interrumpir, pero sabía que lo demás se enfadarían si es que había un retraso, tiró del brazo del chico.

-¡Puedes llamarme Pierrot!- gritó agitando su brazo y dando la vuelta para correr.

Claire llegó a casa un poco más temprano que el día anterior, pero su padre notó en su ropa un verdor conocido, había estado sentada en el pasto.

-Sólo concéntrate en tus cosas Claire. No pierdas el tiempo en cosas irrelevantes. Y ve rápido a tu clase de violín, ayer una nota no sonó para nada bien- dijo con rostro severo.

Claire a pesar de la advertencia de su padre, regresó cada día a ver a Pierrot, insistiéndole siempre en que deseaba ver su rostro y conocer su nombre, pero este siempre se lo negaba de forma amable, para luego realizar algún acto que la hiciera reír. Amaba realmente el sonido de su risa, era tan delicada y sutil.

-Pero por favor, al menos quisiera ver tu rostro alguna vez. ¿Podría verlo sólo una vez?

-Nunca he mostrado mi rostro al público- replicó.

-Pero yo ahora no soy público, sólo soy una persona más, al igual que tú.- sonrió de forma inocente.

Ante la constante pero no molesta insistencia de esa dama, aceptó, con cuidado retiró su máscara, dejando ver unos ojos color miel, un cabello café claro con toques rojizos, algo alborotado y un rostro que sonreía sinceramente.

-Este es mi verdadero rostro, que no suelo mostrar a nadie. Ahora que lo conoces, yo también quisiera saber algo sobre ti, pero si no quieres contestar no lo hagas.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Por qué estabas llorando ese día que nos conocimos?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Mmm, no me gustaría aburrirte con mi historia, pero si quieres saber…

Explicó todo lo que ocurría con su vida, lo hizo como si conociera a aquel chico desde hace años, sin guardarse absolutamente nada. Quizá eso es lo que realmente deseaba, desahogarse con alguien que no fuera a criticarla por no mantener la "compostura". Ni notó cuando había comenzado a llorar. El Pierrot escuchó cada una de sus palabras, para finalmente estrecharla junto a él.

-Siempre estaré acá para hacerte reír, porque no me gusta ver como ensucias tu hermoso rostro solo con dolor… Y también estaré acá cuando necesites desahogarte, gracias por confiar en mí.

Aquel día Claire le regaló la cinta rosa que siempre ocupaba en el cabello, para ponerla como un adorno en su monociclo y así brindarle "suerte". Al llegar a casa, el padre notó la ausencia de él. También notó los ojos algo enrojecidos de Claire. Pero simplemente se ahorró todos sus comentarios. Las salidas de Claire fueron constantes durante todo un mes y deseaba saber qué es lo que ocurría con ella en ese periodo de horas. Tenía planeado seguirla al día siguiente.

Y así hizo, en la tarde del día siguiente esperó a que su hija se fuera, para luego seguirla, manteniendo una distancia de unos 11 metros. No le costó nada mezclarse entre la multitud de personas en el centro. Llegó a un lugar donde ya no se podía avanzar más, la gente formaba un círculo rodeando algo. Se abrió paso para mirar. Era un payaso callejero, que usaba una máscara de un Pierrot. "Bastante vulgar su aspecto, me sorprende en lo que la gente se divierte. Cualquier tontería hace feliz a esta gentuza."

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su Claire era parte de aquella gentuza. Estaba un poco más allá de él, sonriendo ante la gracia repetida del chico. En sus ojos había algo nuevo, un brillo que antes no tenía. El brillo del amor, Claire estaba enamorada. Y en su rostro una sonrisa sincera. Una ira total se adueñó de su corazón, no podía permitir que su hija, una persona de un buen estatus social se enamorara de todo un pobretón. Y mucho menos de un payaso callejero cualquiera. ¿Qué dirían sus amistades? ¿Qué sería de la imagen pública de un buen padre?

Un par de niños pasaron corriendo a su alrededor y sin querer escuchó lo que decían.

-¡Qué feo y tonto payaso! Se nota que no tiene ni el equilibrio para esa cosa, hasta yo lo haría mejor.- dijo uno riéndose.

Aquel comentario del pequeño le pareció divertido. Se acercó a él, tratando de parecer un hombre amable.

-¿Quieres ganarte un par de monedas pequeño? –preguntó fingiendo sonreír.

-¡Sí!- exclamó entusiasmado.

-¡Yo también quiero!- dijo otro

-Bueno, su tarea es tratar de tirarle una piedra a ese payaso de allá, pero no crean que es algo malo… Es solo… ¡Para saber si es un buen payaso manteniendo el equilibrio! – mintió y sacó unas monedas para los pequeños.

Hecha su tarea, fue hasta donde su hija quién seguía mirando al Pierrot y puso una de sus manos en su hombro, dedicándole la peor de las expresiones. Claire bajó su cabeza comprendiendo absolutamente todo. Se dispuso a irse sin despedirse, cuando escuchó el sonido de algo cayéndose. Al voltearse a mirar, vio a Pierrot en el suelo, apoyado a penas por sus brazos, tocó su cabeza y en la mano le quedó un rastro de sangre. La piedra le había dado con fuerza. Se escabulló entre la gente que miraba, para acercarse a él.

-Tranquila, tranquila…no me dolió nada, estoy bien y estaré bien- dijo de manera gentil y suave.

Un niño pequeño lloraba al lado de Claire mirando la sangre de Pierrot, este al oír el llanto se acercó y tocó su máscara, haciendo que esta por "arte de magia" se llenara de flores, lo que convirtió las lágrimas del pequeño en una sonrisa.

Eso no causó ninguna sonrisa en Claire, pues sabía que detrás de su máscara no estaba bien. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su padre la agarró del brazo lastimándola, tiró de ella con fuerza y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio total al Pierrot antes de irse.

-Ni lo pienses. ¿Enamorarte de alguien de su clase? – comentó con desdén.

Pero ya era tarde, Claire ya se había comenzado a fijar en el chico y cuando el corazón le toma cariño a alguien es difícil ignorarlo. Y el corazón de Pierrot también estaba teniendo un lugar nuevo para Claire.

Ella ignoró cada palabra que salió de aquel "ser sin sentimientos" ya que dudaba que pudiera entender la situación. Al llegar a su cuarto, dejó correr libremente las lágrimas que se había estado guardando.

A la mañana siguiente su padre le prohibió la salida, por lo que sin más remedio, decidió escaparse. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar un regaño más, ya no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Regresó al mismo lugar de siempre, lo buscó en la parte de atrás de la carpa. Al encontrarlo comenzó a preguntarle cómo estaba y cómo se sentía, este insistía en que no había sido nada grave y que todo estaba bien. Claire comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Todas tus mentiras me ponen triste…-dijo fuerte y con algo parecido a un enojo.

-No he dicho ninguna mentira- explicó intentando calmarla, pero sólo consiguió hacerla llorar más fuerte.

Al ver el error cometido, se bajó de donde estaba sentado y la rodeó con sus brazos de forma protectora, le limpió las lágrimas, pero no deseaba quitarse la máscara, si lo hacía ella vería que él también tenía unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos, además de ver la herida que le había quedado y la verdad no era algo menor. Se quedó acariciando el cabello de ella de forma suave mientras la dejaba desahogarse.

-No intentes esconder tus heridas por favor, o me dolerá aún más.- susurró entre llantos.

Sabía que su padre podía aparecer en cualquier momento, pero no quería separarse de aquel abrazo, tenía miedo de que no le permitiera volver y se volviera aún más estricto, pero eso no era nada en comparación a la angustia que sentía por Pierrot.

Aquel día regresó a casa mucho antes que en otras ocasiones, y entró por una puerta de atrás, su padre a simple vista parecía no haberse enterado de aquella escapada. Y así realmente fue, el padre creía que ella estaba haciendo sus deberes o disfrutando de su pasatiempo favorito, pintar. Algunos de sus mejores cuadros habían llegado a exposiciones, recibiendo críticas excelentes y tomando un gran valor si hablamos de dinero. Pero Claire sólo lo hacía porque realmente le apasionaba, lo hacía por ella, para poder mirar su cuadro y sentirse orgullosa, por eso los más importantes estaban colgados en su habitación.

Así es como pudo ir algunos días tranquilamente a ver a Pierrot, tomándole cada día un poco más de cariño. Sí, estaba totalmente segura, se había enamorado de él. Amaba que él la hiciera reír, aunque siempre le pedía que no hiciera equilibrio con la pelota porque no le gustaba verlo caer y dañarse. Él le había enseñado hacer malabares con las esferas, pero siempre terminaba enredándose las esferas saltaban por todos lados, provocando la risa de ambos.

Luego de muchas escapadas sin que su padre lo notara, un mal día este fue a su habitación ya que debía avisarle que por la noche habría un baile al cual estaba invitada y no podía faltar. Entró a la habitación y no encontró ningún rastro de ella. En su rostro no había nada parecido a una expresión de preocupación por el paradero de su hija. Él sabía dónde y con quién estaba, cerró la puerta de un portazo. Pensó en algún castigo, en prohibirle muchas cosas, pero en cambio decidió guardar silencio y no hacer absolutamente nada.

Los días pasaban tan comunes como siempre. Pero notaba que en los ojos de Claire había ese brillo especial persistía, y su ánimo solía estar muy bueno siempre. El hecho que se juntara con un chico de esa clase le molestaba profundamente y el detonante fueron los rumores sobre su hija. Una tarde, durante una fiesta importante, escuchó un par de comentarios de empresarios importantes y sus famosas esposas.

-¿Escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que Claire, esa jovencita tan elegante y refinada está enamorada de un payaso callejero- comentó entre risas mientras observaba el líquido de su copa.- Lástima que se mezcle con ese tipo de gente, cualquier día la veremos haciendo malabares en fiestas.

Se escucharon risas y otros tipos de bromas similares, hasta que decidió interrumpir. La sola presencia de él, hizo que todos callaran. Nuevamente actuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Esa fue la primera vez de los comentarios, pero no la última. La situación se repitió un montón de veces, incluso cuando Claire asistía a los bailes y cenas. Su comportamiento no había cambiado en nada, pero eso a las malas lenguas no le interesaba. Durante una cena, accidentalmente derramó su copa sobre su ropa. Sonrió y se disculpó, levantándose de la mesa para ir a limpiarse.

-Te lo dije querida, en cualquier momento comenzaría a ser tan torpe como su payasito- soltó el anfitrión de la fiesta a su esposa en medio de carcajadas.

El padre de Claire se levantó del otro extremo de la mesa. Caminó con un paso lento pero seguro, causando pánico en el anfitrión al ver que se acercaba. Esperó que el comentario que había hecho recién no se escuchara tan alto como para llegar a sus oídos.

-Si no le molesta, iré a ver a mi hija.

-N-no, adelante.- balbuceó nervioso.

Entró por la misma puerta que su hija, al cerrarla se apoyó en ella para escuchar los comentarios. Sonrió de la nada, para su favor tenía un excelente oído.

-Habla más bajo querido, casi te escucha. De todos modos, es un pésimo padre al dejar que su hija se mezcle con los pueblerinos, perderá su clase de a poco… Una lástima, parecía tener un futuro tan comprometedor.-comentó la esposa del anfitrión.

-Y parece que tampoco le ha ido muy bien en los negocios a su padre.- exclamó una voz que no pudo reconocer.

-Todo va en decadencia con ellos.-dijo otro.

Y así fueron muchos más los rumores que se escucharon. Algo tenía que hacer para evitar que eso continuara, le molestaba que hablaran de Claire más que nada por su imagen de padre ante la alta sociedad.

Debía evitar que aquel payaso de pueblo se siguiera acercando a su hija, para que no manchara más su estatus. Una idea sombría pasó por su mente. Tenía que deshacerse de él.

No esperó demasiado para empezar a planear todo. Esperó a que su hija fuera invitada a un baile. Así es como quedó en casa solo para pensar las cosas, finalmente se decidió, se levantó, tomó un abrigo negro y trató de cubrirse lo más que pudo, salió de casa con un paso firme y rápido. Su tarea consistía básicamente en llegar al centro del pueblo y buscar un el circo al cuál sabía que su hija estaba asistiendo. La carpa no estaba en el lugar que pensaba, se había trasladado más lejos. Eso explicaba que Claire demorara más tiempo de lo habitual en sus escapadas.

Pagó una entrada de adulto, mientras escondía su rostro para que nadie lo reconociera. Entró a la espaciosa carpa, había poca gente en el público, había un olor algo desagradable para su refinada nariz. Estuvo con una expresión aún más seria de lo normal durante todo el acto, vio a distintos payasos, pero ninguno era el Pierrot, este sólo apareció para el acto final. La cuerda floja. Era su turno de pasar, pensó que lo pasaría caminando, pero no fue así. Su truco era pasar la cuerda en el monociclo, algo totalmente arriesgado y un acto descabellado, pero era el favorito de todas las personas. Menos el de Claire, cuando lo supo, simplemente se aterró y las pocas veces que pudo mirar, sentía que su corazón se apretaba.

"Sería muy triste si ocurriera un accidente ahora." Pensó con sarcasmo. Pero para su desgracia y favor de Pierrot, llegó a salvo al otro extremo.

Esperó a que toda la gente se fuera del lugar, salió de la carpa y caminó a la parte de atrás. Le incomodaba estar demasiado tiempo ahí. Observó como el Pierrot salía por la carpa y esperó a perderlo de vista, si el chico lo veía su plan estaría arruinado. Su momento llegó, los payasos salieron de la carpa. Comenzó a oír las conversaciones, necesitaba a un hombre parecido a él, uno que aceptara dinero a cambio de un trabajo sucio. Pero todos ahí parecían no cumplir con sus requisitos. Se quedó esperando escuchar un poco más. No hubo resultado alguno.

Debía buscar por otro lugar. Se quedó vagando por el pueblo hasta altas horas de la noche, pasó por avenidas y callejones mientras pensaba. De pronto escuchó pasos y al segundo una fría hoja de navaja en su cuello, tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¡El dinero! ¡AHORA! - gritó una voz en la plena oscuridad.

Sonrió ante el acontecimiento, encontró lo que buscaba al parecer. Sacó de sus bolsillos todo lo que tenía, entregándoselo a su atacante. Antes de que se fuera corriendo lo agarró con fuerza y este intentó dañarlo con la navaja. Reafirmando que era quién necesitaba.

-¡Espera! No hagas nada, si no me atacas puedo darte mucho más dinero que estas miserias que te estoy entregando.- dijo con tono divertido.

El hombre alejó la navaja y la bajó, pero sin soltarla. Estaba dispuesto a escuchar la propuesta que su víctima le estaba haciendo.

-Tendrías que hacer un trabajo para mí.

Le explicó el plan, debía entrar al circo y para no levantar sospechas disfrazarse de payaso, adelgazar la cuerda floja y hacer que Pierrot fuera el primero en pasar por ella.

-Te pagaré más de todo lo que ganado hasta ahora, pero debes hacerlo y jamás hablar con alguien sobre este trato. Y otra cosa, no preguntes el por qué.

-No me interesan sus motivos mientras me pague…acepto, pasado mañana nos encontramos acá. Primero vigilaré, después acordamos fechas.-contestó sonriendo ampliamente pese a que la oscuridad no permitía ver su rostro con detalle.

-¿No puede ser mañana?- preguntó con impaciencia y torpeza al no pensar las consecuencias.

-Claro que no hombre, no creo que quieras que me descubran y arruinar el plan, yo tampoco quiero eso.

El trato se cerró siendo el cielo el único testigo. Claire estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando su padre llegó, y extrañamente llegó con algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro. No estaba acostumbrada a ese gesto extraño en él.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde padre?

-Nada especial, sólo tenía ganas de salir… Mañana tengo que hacer unos tratos importantes y necesitaba pensar. Vete a dormir Claire.

Le dijo buenas noches a su padre y se fue a su habitación, antes de dormirse sonrió bastante feliz "Mi padre me sonrió… quizá no estoy haciendo mis deberes tan mal." Pensó antes de caer rendida ante el sueño.

Al día siguiente las cosas tomaron el rumbo habitual, Pierrot se preparaba para dar la primera función del día. Desde hace ya un mes atrás su único momento del espectáculo era la cuerda floja en monociclo, eso le gustaba más a la gente que los malabares simples. Si debía confesar algo, es que sentía terror al hacerlo, antes no le habría importado caer, pero se odiaría a sí mismo si hacía llorar a Claire. Se concentraba en ella para hacerlo bien.

La primera función fue igual a todas las otras, pero por alguna razón se sintió algo nervioso. Sensación que desapareció al pensar en su Claire. Y había un motivo para sentirse nervioso, aunque él no lo conocía. En el público estaba un espectador que no tenía buenas intenciones, que luego de la primera función se fue, se saltó la segunda, volvió a la tercera con otra ropa y así sucesivamente toda la tarde sin levantar sospechas ya que nadie vigilaba ni se preocupaba de mirar a las otras personas, sólo iban al circo a divertirse por un buen rato.

Así es como pudo entender los horarios de los payasos, por la cuerda no había un orden especial de pasada, por lo que si se lograba escabullir y adelgazar la cuerda, Pierrot debía ser el primero en pasar, pues si se equivocaba de persona, no le pagarían. La mañana siguiente sólo regresó para reafirmar los horarios. Claire iba al circo aproximadamente 4 horas antes que el sol se escondiera calculó, mientras Pierrot tenía un descanso.

Por la noche se juntaron en el lugar y a la hora acordada. Ambos disfrutaban de la "privacidad" que la noche les concedía a los rostros, no deseaban verse ni nada. Sólo cumplir un trato más.

-Págame ahora la mitad, que después no quiero "ensuciarme las manos" para que después te escapes.

Recibió una bolsa de tamaño medio, llena de dinero. Siguieron acordando cuando sería el momento del ataque, primero debía conseguir una máscara y otras cosas para pasar desapercibido.

-Quiero estar presente cuando eso ocurra. Iré a la función de la tarde pasado mañana. No puedo esperar más tiempo. No puedo y no quiero, ya te pagué una parte y quiero que hagas tu trabajo.

-Entendido, todo estará listo, pero si levantas sospechas a tu hijita ya es cosa tuya. Así que si después te haces cargo de lo que queda y otras cosas, yo me desaparezco después de raspar la cuerda. Y nos encontramos al día siguiente en la iglesia de 6 calles más allá a la misma hora para que me pagues la otra mitad.

Nuevamente sus manos se estrecharon en señal de estar de acuerdo con sus dichos. El primer día de espera fue una tortura completa de desesperación y nervios para el padre de Claire, ya no podía seguir escuchando los rumores que manchaban su imagen y su nombre que con tanto esfuerzo había podido construir. Todo por un "payasito pueblerino cualquiera." Lo aborrecía totalmente. Pensaba en cientos de palabras despreciativas para él.

Y llegó el día. Claire se estaba cepillando su larga cabellera dorada para ir a ver a su querido, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que pensaba en él, un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y recordaba la frase que siempre le repetía "No ensucies un rostro tan bonito con lágrimas, quiero verte sonriendo." Todo fue interrumpido por su padre entrando por su puerta.

-Claire, ¿Te parece bien si damos un paseo por el pueblo? Podrías pasar a comprarte algún vestido nuevo, el otro día en tu baile usaste uno de los viejos.

-S-sí, vamos. Ya termino de arreglarme un poco.

No podía negarle la salida a su padre. Por lo que casi media hora después ambos iban caminando en dirección al pueblo. Su padre le insistió en que pasara a comprarse algún vestido. Sin ánimos de probarse ropa, eligió uno de la primera tienda que visitó, con la excusa "Es que lo vi y me encantó padre."

Continuaron caminando, a cada paso que Claire daba, su ansiedad crecía al estar más cerca del circo, las ganas de correr se apoderaban de ella. Y cada paso que daba su padre, se sentía más liberado de las críticas que sólo a él le importaban.

-Claire, ¿Te gustaría ir al circo? Sé lo que dije aquella vez cuando mirabas al payaso en la calle, pero supongo que sólo fue parte de mi imaginación.

No supo que responder exactamente, ¿Sería que las cosas podrían ir un poco mejor?, sólo asintió con su cabeza y caminó junto a su padre al circo. Su corazón latía rápidamente por algún motivo. Pagaron la entrada y ya estaban nuevamente dentro. Por primera vez padre e hija. Se quedaron de pie cerca del escenario. Algunas partes del espectáculo habían cambiado de orden para no caer en la repetición e incluso habían algunas cosas nuevas, las cuales habían hecho reír a Claire. Pero así es como llegó el momento más odiado por ella. La cuerda floja en un monociclo.

Vio a su amado Pierrot, preparándose como siempre, tenía miedo de mirar y su corazón seguía latiendo muy rápido. Tomó su monociclo que llevaba un lazo rosa que ella le había dado. Cada vez que veía a Pierrot en ese lugar, rezaba y rogaba en su interior que nada pasara, sus ojos llegaban a ponerse acuosos en ocasiones.

Fue en ese momento cuando él comenzó a avanzar por la cuerda, sintió que algo no andaba bien con ella. Avanzó equilibrándose, poniendo en su mente hacerlo bien por Claire, debía hacerlo bien más que bien. Pero ocurrió lo que nadie esperaba, excepto una persona.

La cuerda floja se cortó por la mitad, el corazón de Claire se detuvo por el tiempo que Pierrot caía, la máscara se separó de su rostro, y en el suelo ya no estaba la red de antes, cayó al suelo con fuerza. Claire corrió para ir en su ayuda, mientras sus lágrimas no se hacían esperar y avanzaban por su rostro libremente, todo ocurrió de forma rápida, el público aterrado tapaba los ojos de los pequeños y algunos se iban. Claire estaba arrodillada frente a él, tomó su cuerpo como un cuidado extremo, mientras lloraba de manera desconsolada. Pierrot sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la mano de su amada sobre su herida nueva, que dolía de manera exagerada.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante casi un minuto, no podía hablar en ese momento, tan sólo era capaz de tener una mano apoyada en el corazón de su Pierrot y observarlo.

-Tranquila… tranquila…-dijo en voz muy baja sonriendo.

-¡No! Por favor no hagas esto ahora, si te duele sólo dilo… No es necesario que sigas fingiendo- dijo mientras se hacía un nudo en la garganta no le permitía el paso de más palabras.- no importa si no puedes sonreír ahora… está bien si lloras… está bien, no es necesario que continúes soportando esto…

Vio la expresión de sufrimiento en el rostro de Pierrot, sus ojos se abrieron ante la dolencia que se hizo constante.

-Está bien… lloraré contigo hoy… no…lo ocultes más…-dijo apegando el cuerpo de él con miedo de provocarle aún más dolor.

-Estás…viendo mi verdadero rostro sufriendo… él que siempre estuvo detrás de su máscara. Gracias por querer a este mentiroso…-susurró sintiendo que ya no podía responder ni seguir mirando a Claire, el dolor se hacía más insoportable.

Por primera vez Claire vió como de esos ojos color miel comenzaron a salir lágrimas, que se mezclaban con la sangre.

-Esto es como… magia ¿no? Acabas de descubrirme…- con las pocas fuerzas que le iban quedando, hizo el esfuerzo de abrazarla una vez más, sentir su perfume, su calidez y su encanto.

Se dejó caer en los brazos de ella nuevamente, quién sonreía de una manera dolorosa, comenzó a ver borroso aquel rostro que había llegado a amar. Intentó hacer un gesto divertido, pero ya no podía, se rendía lentamente ante el dolor, sus respiraciones empezaban volverse lentas y su visión era cada vez peor, extendió uno de sus brazos para entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella ¡Ah, el calor de sus delicadas manos!

Sintió un suave beso y la respiración cálida de Claire en su rostro, una sensación totalmente agradable, deseó que aquel beso se extendiera sólo unos segundos más y eso ocurrió, fue entonces esa su despedida. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y por primera vez, no intentó fingir una sonrisa, sino que esta nació sinceramente para alcanzar a morir en su rostro. Y el Pierrot descansó en los brazos de su amada.


End file.
